Somebody Comes to Love You
by dedalujagat
Summary: Ada batasan tipis antara benci dan cinta, pahamkah Sakura akan hal itu?


**Somebody Comes To Love You**

_**A/N: All the characters are taken from Naruto Series by Masashi Kishimoto, i just borrow them into this story. **_

**CHAPTER 1 OF 2: Sakura's Side (Sakura's Point of View)**

* * *

_Mencintaimu adalah adiksi,  
Memilikimu merupakan obsesi._

**==Somebody Comes To Love You==**

Aku menghela nafas, melempar kain lap meja dan mengelap keringat. Hari yang melelahkan, dimana pengunjung kedai ramen paman tidak berkurang jumlahnya dari minggu pagi.

Setelah memastikan meja kayu nomor dua puluh empat itu sudah kinclong, aku duduk menyandar ke kaca, masih dengan baju kucel dan bau kuah ramen dan asam keringat. Masa bodoh. Yang aku pikirkan hanya membantu pekerjaan paman di hari libur sekolah.

Ting.

Suara lonceng pintu berdenting, tetapi aku tidak menoleh karena malas. Tulang punggungku masih pegal, apalagi kakiku.

"Miskin, menyingkirlah." Aku menegakkan badan saat sadar suara itu ada di hadapanku. Mataku mengerjap kala berdiri di sana Uchiha Sasuke, dan temannya yang aku kenal baik, Naruto.

Jantungku yang bodoh berdebar keras lagi, dan itu adalah pertanda bagiku untuk tidak melawannya. Dia, Sasuke—, adalah primadona sekolah dan satu kelas denganku. Aku tidak ragu sedikitpun mengatakan ia tampan, pintar, jago olahraga, serta keren. Hanya satu kekurangannya, ia raja bullying. Dan aku, adalah korban pada daftar teratasnya.

"Hei, kau bekerja di kedai hampir bangkrut ini, kan?" Kata Sasuke, menahan lenganku. Lagi-lagi efeknya luar biasa. Bukan hanya jantung, kini tubuhku bergetar hebat. "Nah, bawakan aku dua ramen dan dua o-cha."

Aku menatap Naruto yang tersenyum minta maaf, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kedai ini tidak hampir bangkrut." Aku menyentak lengannya dengan berat hati.

"Oh, ya? Lihat saja ia bahkan tidak memberi seragam kepadamu, miskin." Ia mencemoohku. Jelas saja, aku kan bukan pegawai.

"Dan aku tidak miskin."

"Kau menunggak uang sekolah lebih dari lima bulan, apakah itu pertanda kau kaya raya?" Ia menatapku penuh kemenangan. Aku mendelik sebal, entah darimana ia mendapat info itu, tapi apa yang dikatakannya benar.

"Baik terserah." Aku pergi, menuju dapur. Rasanya benar-benar menyesal bertemu laki-laki itu sore ini, walaupun rasa senangnya lebih banyak.

Aku menghela nafas, duduk di salah satu tepi dapur menunggu bibi memasak ramen dan mengintip Sasuke yang berbicara dengan Naruto. Laki-laki itu tertawa, rahangnya melembut dengan dekik yang manis di pipi kanannya.

Aku tersenyum. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki yang menyebalkan, raja bullying di sekolah. Primadona, playboy yang menciptakan banyak kasus patah hati.

Dan satu-satunya orang yang kucintai dengan mudah. Sesederhana aku yang menerimanya walau Sasuke selalu mengataiku dengan kata-kata menyakitkan.

* * *

"Kau bukankah sudah kubilang, tidak pantas mengenakan sepatu itu?"

Ketenanganku di sekolah pagi ini terusik. Aku menutup loker, dan menyembul wajah aristokrat itu. Bukan apa yang dikatakannya, tapi lebih kepada jantungku yang berdetar tak tenang lagi, rasanya seperti dicambuk oleh adiksi keberadaannya.

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Oh, mungkin bukan sepatunya, melainkan kau, kan? Kau yang tidak pantas berada di sini."

"Bisa kau minggir?" Aku berusaha bersikap malas, "Bukannya aku tidak ingin mendengar hinaanmu yang menarik itu, tetapi aku masih ada kelas setelah ini."

"Kau berlagak orang penting saja." Sasuke mencemooh, lalu ada gerakan tak terduga yang dilakukannya, laki-laki itu berderap maju, mendorong tubuhku yang mungil hingga tenggelam dalam lokerku yang panjang dan kosong. Sial, mata hitam itu membuatku gerogi, dan yang sekarang kulakukan adalah mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak betapa aku sangat memuja dan ingin memilikinya.

"Sasuke, lepas!"

"Kun, jangan asal sebut dengan mulut kotormu itu." Ia menggeram, pandangannya jatuh ke mulut ku dan itu membuatku ingin pingsan, "Panggil dengan kun atau aku akan menunjukkan caranya kepadamu untuk menghormati orang lain."

"Terserah, lepaskan!" Jujur, aku ingin dia melepaskanku agar perasaan ini terkendali, supaya aku tak merasa jantungku sakit karena terlalu lama berdebar-debar lagi.

Tapi ia salah sangka, Sasuke mengira aku menantangnya.

Laki-laki itu menjulurkan tangan, meraih seragam basketku yang terlipat di dalam loker lalu mendorongku dengan cepat. Ia berlalu pergi, dengan kakinya yang panjang Sasuke melangkah, menenteng seragam olahragaku.

"Kembalikan, Sasuke!" Aku mengejarnya, dan Sasuke justru berlari cepat menuju kantin. Ia melempar seragam olahragaku ke tengah-tengah hiruk pikuk jam istirahat, dan gelak tawa menggelegar. Seragam itu digunakan sebagai serbet, bahkan ada seorang anak senior menjatuhkannya ke lantai dan menginjaknya.  
Aku terperanjat, kala Sasuke tertatih-tatih berjalan mendekat, tawanya belum pudar.

"Ambillah, jelek." Katanya padaku yang membeku, "Nah, itu baru pantas padamu."

Aku berlari menarik bajuku di lantai, yang sayangnya karena tengah diinjak seseorang, membuat sobek besar. Aku ternganga, berdiri dengan wajah tidak percaya. Ini seragam ekskul basketku, yang bahkan untuk membelinya aku menyisakan uang jajan hingga satu bulan.

Aku meraihnya dalam pelukanku, menatap ke arah Sasuke. Benci. Rasanya ingin mencabik-cabik laki-laki itu.

Debar jantungku sudah tidak ada. Batas benci dan cinta itu memang tipis. Bagaimana bisa aku berfikir bahwa aku pernah mencintai raja bullying ini?

Aku ingin menamparnya, memaki. Meminta Sasuke menggantinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa, debar itu kembali datang, kini lebih kuat. Rasa cintaku mengalahkan logika yang rasional.

Maka yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah terpekur, lalu membiarkan bulir-bulir air mata membentuk anak sungai di pipi. Aku sadar Sasuke terperanjat melihatku menangis, karena seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah menangis separah apapun ia menggangguku.

Aku berjalan melewatinya, mengabaikan Sasuke yang memanggilku. Memanggil namaku, bukan sebutan miskin atau jelek lagi.

* * *

Sakura bodoh, bodoh!

Aku mendrible bola basket kesal, melemparkan asal ke arah ring, yang jelas nggak bakal masuk. Seragam ekskulku tersampir di kursi tribun, dan aku sendiri sedang berusaha menghibur diri.

Sendirian. Karena aku tidak memiliki teman, satu orang terdekat hanyalah Sasuke, dan dekat yang kumaksud bukan dalam artian baik.

Crap.

Lamunanku buyar saat bola yang melambung ditangkap sebuah tangan.

Jantungku berdebar lagi, tapi kali ini otakku mampu lebih menang. Aku berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dengan tubuh menjulang di sisi lapangan itu, berusaha meraih tasku dan pergi dari sana. Aku memang mencintainya, tapi cukup sudah semua kenakalannya padaku.

"Hei, cengeng!" Sasuke berlari, menarik lenganku. Sinar matahari dari kaca atas memantul ke arah wajahnya, membuat Sasuke tampak semakin tampan. "Aku ingin menantangmu sesuatu."

"Aku mau pulang." Aku menentang matanya, "Jadi aku tidak mau. Dan jangan ganggu aku."

"Kalau kau menang, aku tak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi." Tawarannya membuat kepalaku terangkat. Jelas, aku tertarik.

"Apa itu?"

"Basket." Katanya, sambil memutar bola di jari telunjuknya, "Menangkan dariku."

"Oke." Aku mengiyakan tanpa berpikir. Aku anak basket, sedangkan Sasuke ketua klub sepakbola, sepertinya akan mudah.

Aku berlari mendominasi bola, tetapi hanya sebentar. Laki-laki itu lebih gesit, lebih lihai. Dan ternyata, aku salah besar.

Skor kami 21-13. Dan sayangnya aku yang mendapat si angka sial.

"Aku menang." Katanya sombong. Aku menghela nafas, melempar bola oranye di tanganku ke sisi lapangan, lalu sekarang benar-benar meraih tas dan pergi.

"Tunggu Sakura!" Sasuke menarikku, dan untuk sesaat, aku terpana. Ia memanggil namaku. Pemuda itu memanggilku Sakura!

"Apa?" Kusadari suaraku bergetar.

"Aku menang, jadi kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku."

Aku mengernyit, "Tidak! Itu tidak ada kesepakatannya! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

Aku memberontak, sekalipun tidak mau mendengarkan secuil kata dari mulutnya. Aku menendang-nendang, mencakar dadanya, tetapi pegangan Sasuke tidak berubah.

Hingga tiba-tiba laki-laki itu mendorongku menuju dinding tribun, tempat yang tidak terkena panas matahari, lalu ia menunduk, mencium bibirku.

Aku terpana.

Gerakannya halus, dan lidah Sasuke meminya bibirku membuka. Aku masih terlampau kaget untuk merespon, hingga akhirnya Sasuke menjauh, wajahnya tampak kecewa.

"Aku ingin menanyakanmu satu hal." Katanya, "Sebenarnya kau anggap aku apa, Sakura?"

Aku kehilangan suara, masih kaget akan ciumannya. Jantungku berdebar-debar, apa maksudnya tadi? Apakah ia sengaja atau hanya ingin membuatku berhenti memukulnya?

"Sakura?"

"Kau brengsek. Pengganggu, menyebalkan!" Aku menatapnya, dan diantara debar cinta itu, dadaku sakit. Tenggorokanku seperti tersumpal dan mataku berat. Aku akan menangis. "Kau... hiks... Kau makhluk yang jahat! Aku membencimu!"

Aku baru akan kabur ketika Sasuke mendorongku lagi, kini memeluk. Aku, dekat sekali dengan tubuhnya, bahkan ku dengar detak jantungnha yang cepat.  
"Aku minta maaf, tapi berhentilah menangis." Katanya, suaranya bergetar, "Aku paling tidak bisa melihatmu menangis. Tidak akan bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura." Jawabnya, membuatku menengang. Tetapi Sasuke masih menahanku di dalam pelukannya sehingga aku tidak tahu ekspresi laki-laki itu, "Aku menjahilimu agar bisa menarik perhatianmu."

Pelukan kami terlepas. Sasuke mengecup bibirku berkali-kali, tetapi aku masih bengong.

"Kau..."

"Mau jadi pacarku?" Ia menatapku, dan itu adalah kesalahan besar, detak jantungku menggila, "Aku sadar aku salah, Sakura. Seharusnya aku mendekatimu bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Aku sadar saat melihatmu menangis tadi siang."

"Aku..."

Sasuke menaikkan tangannya lagi, dan mengecup bibirku berulang-ulang. Astaga, aku benar-benar akan meleleh sebentar lagi!  
Lututku lemas, dan suaraku menghilang, jadi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mengangguk.

Sasuke menatapku dengan mata hitamnya itu, dan aku berharap ia tidak tertawa karena bekas-bekas air mataku masih ada. Laki-laki itu mengecupku kembali, lalu memelukku erat hingga rasanya tubuhku akan berbaur dengannya.

Astaga, astaga.

Cintaku berbalas, ya? Sasuke bilang dia mencintaiku, kan? Betapa tipis nya batasan antara cinta dan benci itu!

_**Well, ini hanya twoshot alias dua chapter, yang habis ini ceritanya bakalan sama, cuman dari sudut pandang atau point of view nya Sasuke.**_


End file.
